


Part if not All REDUX

by AwatereJones



Series: Future/Past [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Rewrite of PCJanto's work, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: No Future without the Past by PCJanto has a sequel and some have requested it so I shall share, of course I shall. Personally I would call it "Pounds of Flesh" as it is even more vicious than the first part. If you've not read the first part please do, also don't forget to read the origionals on PCJanto's page. Do not steal other people's work ...PCJanto asked me to rewrite this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Part if not all](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282480) by PCJanto. 



The front door opened and Josh exploded across the lawn then slammed into the Aston Martin with loud laughter as Ianto exited and turned to lock the door, then turn and calmly press the button on the key ring that made the lights flash, locks disengage and little boy crow as he wrenched the door open and clambered in like a mad monkey.

Ianto then walked sedately to the vehicle and opened the driver's door, bending to reach back with the little backpack he had been carrying with a toy monkey peeking out of the flap and now the back window was a flurry of activity as the small child shook the bag about then settled. Ianto then folded into the car which was no mean feat with his wee belly now sitting on his lap and he knew sooner or later he would have to admit he needed a larger vehicle, before the baby was too big in there preferably.

They backed out of the driveway as Josh crowed happily and shook his George Monkey at the world, then they roared off up the street as the figure watching stepped back into the shadow of the building he was leaning against and he turned to light a cigarette, cursing as his phone began to ring in his pocket and after a few fumbles he pulled it out.

" _Report!"_

Fuck, she hadn't even waited for him to say hello and he considered pretending he was an answer phone but felt that she might not see the funny side, "All normal here."

" _Normal"_ she snorted _, "I am paying you a lot for all this 'normal' bullshit. Wait for further instruction and don't bloody spook him! I'm telling you he has a built in radar or something, sees anything suspicious a mile away."_

.

.

.

.

.

Josh had been dropped at Rhiannon's and Ianto had gone onto work as usual, now he was trying to sort the Tourist office out.

He looked at some of the outdated pamphlets and sighed as he started to pull and replenish wondering who the hell was going to do this while he was out of action and he knew with some clarity of thought Owen would not be allowed to man the desk. Actually, might pay to reinforce that with Jack in case he forgets about last time.

That old lady gave him a lovely shiner for his bad mouth.

Ianto looked out the door at the man sitting on the bench up on the Plass overlooking the bay. He had some paper bags and every now and then he would delve in and pull out some food to crumble for the birds, quite a nice pastime if ya ask me.

Was that a muffin? Blueberry?

Ianto's stomach complained as he remembered his lost breakfast and he soothed his unborn with a soft rubbing hand, now watching the man more closely.

" _Oh lover, oh giver of life, provider of sustenance and Suit Wearer Extraordinaire"_ Jack's voice crooned through his coms. _"Whatcha doing?"_

"Cariad" Ianto said calmly, "If you ask me what I'm wearing I will come down there and lamp you one. You know you are all supposed to be catching up your paperwork, you don't want me hunched over it, do you?"

As if proving the point Ianto bent to pull some pamphlets from a low shelf and Jack moved forward in his chair as he watched on the CCTV up in the corner of the office, the little bump now showing as Ianto's loose shirt billowed open. No more waistcoats for this Welshman, he was now seven months along and blooming in every way, gods he was so fucking sexy and didn't even know it.

Jack imagined that soft smattering of pubic hair that would be peeking over those too low trousers and he swallowed, remembering that morning's cuddle before Josh woke up and started running through the house like a baby elephant.

" _Ahhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwww"_

"Jack. Just because the Rift is entering its dormant phase it's no reason for you to as well" Ianto tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as his husband sounded so much like their little beast of a son, "I did catch the sustenance part, I will be down directly for the lunch orders, OK?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You can have a quick fondle of bump and grope of me while I check your progress, if you have more than five files completed I will sit in your lap at lunch" Ianto finally offered and the squawk down the coms told him Jack was suddenly very interested in his work.

Ianto glanced at the man again, this time he had what appeared to be a sandwich and he tore small pieces of to flick into the air for the seagulls to snatch greedily.

Was it a packed lunch maybe? A dutiful wife packing it each morning and he feeding it to the birds as he had already have lunch with his secret lover?

Ianto snorted at himself for his overactive imagination and he dropped some more pamphlets onto the box on the floor, then shoved it under the counter with a foot before he walked to the door and flipped the sign, looking up again at the man who seemed….wrong.

" _Waaaaiiittttiinnnnggggg"_

Ianto turned and looked around, then up at the blinking light and grinned, bloody bugger was watching him.

Cheeky.

Might get a smack for that….

If he's lucky.


	2. for the birds

Ianto had taken the orders and was pleased to find it was all able to be delivered from the café across the Plass that knew them well enough to include extra napkins for 'that lovely American'.

Tosh or Gwen usually took the food at the door now, giving a generous tip so their dishevelled or mildly bloodied clothes were never mentioned. Since Ianto had started to show he was being a lot more careful about who saw and without a desk to hide behind he was keeping to their agreed roster of helpers.

He was still uncomfortable around Gwen, his 'never forget never forgive' nature making it hard to be pleasant but he could do civil to a fault and she did seem to be trying harder, even showing excitement in his scans and such like the others.

Maybe Jack was right, she just needed redirecting.

She was now going over wedding plans with Tosh like a trooper, her and Rhys finally fixing a date and Ianto was relieved that Jack seemed off the table at last.

Speaking of tables, Ianto was currently seated at one on his husband's happy lap, trying not to wriggle and give him too much pleasure if ya know what I mean and he tried not to 'help' as Owen dished out the food with his usual flair and wrist flicking.

"Was that man still there?" Ianto asked as he bit into his corned beef sandwich and moaned happily at the extra pickle.

"What man?" Owen asked without looking up, "Toots, did you have the chicken?"

"Thank you Owen" Tosh said softly as her sandwich was gently placed in her hand, then Gwen's flicked expertly at her chest to bounce off and she glared at him as he grinned sheepishly…almost.

"Behave or it's separate corners again" Jack said from beneath Ianto and Owen snorted as he pointed out it lost its power when Ianto looked like a ventriloquist's dummy on his knee….a fat one at that.

Ianto shifted off Jack's lap and pushed his sandwich aside as Jack glared at Owen for his gaffe and Owen finally caught up to himself and turned to apologise but saw the sandwich was already being carefully rewrapped.

Shit.

"There was a man sitting on the Plass feeding the birds, was there for near on two hours. I thought it was his lunch break but the food kept coming and he just…kept sitting there glancing at the office door every now and then." Ianto said softly to Jack who motioned to Tosh and she brought it up on screen, the man still there and now crumbling crisps.

"See?" Ianto said with a frown, "Watch….there. Another look at the door. What is he waiting for?"

"Dunno" Owen said with a frown, "But that does look weird. You know, you do see everything as a bit of a conspiracy at the moment though, remember the pizza yesterday? Sure they had deliberately added the anchovies? Then they came to swap it with apologises coz it was another order mixed up?"

"Owen this isn't a fucking pizza" Ianto rose and Jack opened his mouth to say something but the sandwich was already flying to land expertly in the bin, "Whatever!"

"Hey!" Jack barked, "Hey, come here. Sit. Baby, you need to eat. Stop that and sit."

"I don't wanna" Ianto pouted, now the one to channel their son and Jack glared at Owen, as did the rest of them even Gwen.

"Tosh, go approach him" Gwen suddenly suggested, "Maybe he's waiting for our help or something?"

Tosh rose and pulled on her pretty red coat with the faux fur collar then she walked up through levels and appeared on the screen with her hands on her pockets. As she stated to wader the man sat bolt upright and looked at his watch, then rose to hurry off, haphazardly dropping the rest of the crisps as if suddenly late for something.

Tosh turned to face the camera and shrugged.

"No, come back down. Too fucking cold to follow him to his appointment he was waiting on and is now probably late for" Owen said down the coms and they watched her skip back inside to the warm.

"See?" Owen said to Ianto, "No conspiracy. Just another sad twat getting trampled by the machine of life. Probably fed the birds coz he was too nervous to eat it himself."

Ianto nodded but frowned as he looked at the screen again.

It felt wrong.

.

.

.

.

The phone was ringing again and he swore as the soldering iron burnt his fingers, flapping his hand as he looked at the screen and groaned.

Great.

" _What the fuck is wrong with you!"_

OK, she still hasn't mastered the whole 'wait for a hello before speaking' thing but he took a deep breath, "I am sorry you are unhappy with me, how can I make it better then?"

" _That dickwad you sent to surveil us got surveilled within seconds" she snarled, "Are you fucking mad? I warned you, he is a master of surveillance and you won't get him that way. Stop fucking about or I will cancel that payment, do you hear me!"_

Oh yes, he heard her. Of he'd like to hear her choking in his grip but again he smiled sweetly at the empty room, "Of course love. Of course. You are right as always."

" _Stop fucking up!"_

The phone clicked and he huffed at the cut connection.

She has to work on her goodbyes too so it seems.

Bitch.


	3. plans

Ianto was having a 'Yuck' day and Jack had told him to stay home, get in some time with Josh so when the baby came he didn't feel so left out.

A good idea and Ianto had loved the extra cuddles in bed with his little captain as the big captain flounced off for a day of…grrr…paperwork.

It was a quiet day, not a lot to do except all that bloody peeing one must endure when your bladder was a football.

They hadn't checked the sex this time but Ianto felt sure it was another boy, he knew Josh hoped for that as well as he found more and more of the little boy's toys creeping into the nursery so his 'brother' could have some too.

Sweet really.

Gods, another one.

They were watching a children's show about a pig and some weird cookies or something, Ianto couldn't focus on for the life of him and he trusted Josh liked it as he was laughing and holding George up to see it anyway.

The phone went and Ianto smiled, knowing instinctively who it was and he answered with a breathy voce, "Yes, it's clear but you have to be quick. Jack may check on me at any time."

" _Ha ha very finny wise guy"_ Jack scolded, his voice betraying his amusement and Ianto settled back in the sofa cushions with a smile of his own. Gods he loved this man so much even his voice was huggable.

"You need something sir?"

" _Don't' stat that ya minx" Jack growled, then snorted, "Look, I can't find the file for the Phenaterax we ran over last month."_

"Did you look in P?"

" _Huh?"_

"PH Cariad, not F"

" _Ah, shit. Hahahahahaa, that's right. I bloody knew that"_

Ianto cold hear keys clicking and soft muttering as Jack looked in the system then a shout of triumph, then he started singing We Are the Champions softly to himself.

"Sir, I am still here ya know."

_Shit, sorry love," Jack squeaked, then started to laugh, "Love you. Love your toesies, and those wee toseies in your tum tum!"_

"And me!" Josh yelled from the floor.

" _I'm on speaker phone? Oh gods, that one can hear me? Babe, we are never gonna get rid of him if we don't start being more careful when planning which pound to dump him at."_

"Daddy, can I have a happy meal for tea? Taddy has a gross veggie pie thing going again!"

" _Awww, pumpkin. Daddy will bring you one home OK?"_

"Jack!"

" _Awwww, come on. He's a good boy and he hasn't had one all week" Jack defended his son, "Come on love. I've been a good boy too. Yum Yums for tea?"_

"Oh…OK" Ianto relented, secretly annoyed but knowing Jack would always give in, especially around food. The quiche would have been nice though.

" _Babe?"_

"Yes Jack?" Ianto asked as he eased cramp in his leg.

" _Whatcha wearing?"_

Ianto rolled his eyes as Josh answered instead, "My Spiderman shirt and black pants, my undies are the red ones."

Ianto couldn't speak for laughter as Jack remembered they were on speaker phone and joined in.

Gods if this one was not his father all over again.

.

.

.

.

He was actually expecting this phone call and he listened as she told him to restart the surveillance.

Really? Gods.

" _Things are starting to change, initiate phase two"_

"I will inform you once I have everything in position" he smiled as he was finally given the green light to start setting up his 'chamber' he had been working on anyway, she didn't need to know, right?

" _Don't fuck up! They will pay for what they did to me, I will have my revenge. Finally….my day is approaching and they will rue….._

He quietly placed the phone down as her pedantic ranting started, gods he was sick of hearing of her wrath and vengeance bullshit.

Yeah, good bye to you too dear.


	4. Release the Weevils of ..er...conflict?

4

He rang, telling her it was all ready and she arrived to walk around the property with open distain then he showed her the basement and her face lit up.

"This will do perfectly" she sighed as she looked around once more time then headed back up to the bright ground floor, "Time to bring in the other players, tell Anna she is up."

"The finances…"

"You know I have those" she sneered as she slid a hand to her stomach, crooning as she looked over at the crib waiting in the corner of the well lit room, the entire upper level one of peace and calm, just what her little one would need.

She once again revelled in the money her family gave her free reign over, the need for revenge all the sweeter as she knew in the end they would know, they would all know the level of her revenge.

Torchwood would burn.

.

.

.

.

Jack tripped through the doors and winked at Owen as he sat on the sofa sipping a Starbucks and Owen watched the silver flask in Jack's hand as Jack fumbled with it while removing his coat and he frowned as he realised what Jack had.

"That is so unfair!" Owen groused, "Why the hell do you get the good stuff and we have to suffer this pitiful shit?"

"Ianto is going to give me another lesson this afternoon" Tosh called out to him, "Apparently I am getting good enough for him to trust making it the entire way through without making that noise in his throat."

"Well thank god for that" Owen flopped theatrically, "God."

"Thank god he has a machine at home ya mean" Jack snorted, "Or I would have shot you by now."

"Touche" Owen nodded as he agreed wholeheartedly, "Touche"

.

.

.

.

.

He looked in the back of the van with growing unease as the weevils started to wake form the sleeping gas, really really wake and he realised the serum might have a different effect on weevils and he grinned as he also realised she might give him a bonus for this.

As always, the phone rang.

" _Are you there yet?"_

"Ready to let the fuckers free" he chortled, "Can you hear them?"

" _My god, is that them? How many did you scoop up, I said five or six"_

"It is five" he laughed, "They seem raring to go. Torchwood are gonna take hours to sweep them up, Bute Park is gonna be cordoned off all night. It is going to be the centre of the universe"

"And not a single Torchwood operative on active duty not called in to assist, leaving Cardiff to me"

"To us" he corrected with a frown, was she going to deviate?

"Well, when I say me of course I mean us, don't be silly" she laughed softly down the phone, "After all, I couldn't possibly do this without you, of all my people involved you know you are the invaluable one."

He grunted as he released the boot lock and the large door swung up to release the hounds of hell…dogs of war….or at least five drugged up extremely pissed off weevil.

By eight o'clock Jack was reluctantly calling Ianto to tell him they were going to be all night at this and Ianto held the phone out for Josh to call goodnight from the bathtub, then the bump got a lullaby which Ianto thought was extremely sappy but given the stress Jack was under he felt it at least helped him.

.

.

.

.

.

She was ready to begin implementing the plan and as she looked out over the city of Cardiff she started to smile, texting her man to begin.

"Anna?" she called and turned to look at the nursemaid who had walked into the room with her prim hands clasped in front of her, the nurse's uniform crisp and sterile just like she had asked.

"Go prepare everything" she said as her hands once again went to her stomach, "It is almost time, I can feel it."

"Yes mistress" Anna curtsied politely as her eyes followed the movement of her employer's hands.

The time grew near.

Time to initiate her final plans.


	5. The snatch

Ianto was tucking Josh in as he yawned as well, leaning in to kiss his little captain goodnight then he rose to check the house for a speck of dust or something that he might have missed.

He knew he had been nesting a bit lately, what with all the cleaning and vacuuming, at least he would give up on the vacuuming while his wee man was asleep but seriously, there must be something left to clean.

As he opened the empty dishwasher only to remember he had already emptied it he looked up in time to see lights flash past the window.

Jack?

Ianto smiled as he straightened up and he hurried to the back door, relieved Jack was finally home from the night of mayhem.

He opened the back door and stepped into the darkness as the engine quietly ticked while cooling and he frowned as he wondered what Jack was doing.

The SUV…

Ianto couldn't stop staring at it as he tried to work out what was wrong.

.

.

.

.

Rocking sensation.

Ianto tried to open his eyes but everything was happening so far away, the sounds of traffic and someone laughing.

Why the hell had he done that?

Simply opened the door?

Lights flashing beyond his eyelids.

Street lights?

Then hands, voices and that cold, cold table. What is happening, is something wrong with the baby? Is this what it is? Gods, did I slip on the wet steps going to the SUV?

Oh Gods, my baby.

His clothes were being cut away, he could feel the cool air hitting his skin and then hands touching his stomach and he knew for sure it was the baby.

Something was wrong with the baby.

Why was Jack not there?

Ianto forces his eyes open as he feels the sharp sting of a blade and he looks down in time to see his child, writhing in the bright lights and a small kitten call has him weeping with relief.

Where is Jack?

That one holding his son is too tall to be Owen.

Where is Owen?

Wait.

Wait.

Ianto grew more aware as he watched the baby get handed to someone and he realised he hadn't even seen him, him.

A boy.

Ianto felt the world closing in and he grunted weakly as he slipped back into the void, his last thought haunting him.

Where was Josh?

.

.

.

.

.

The Hub was not a place of calm right now, perhaps we should call back later.

Well, OK, but you asked for it.

Owen is screaming as he waves his hands about, Tosh simply sitting on the sofa with an icepack to her head as Jack tries to call home, finally giving in and turning to shout at them all to shut the hell up!

"Where the fuck were you, I sent you both down that sewer tunnel, you just left Tosh?" Owen yelled at Gwen, "Another hour or so before you remember you have a teammate?"

"I told you, I slipped and turned my ankle, I was trying to get back to Tosh, Tosh you could hear me calling out right?" Gwen asked as she adjusted the ice pack on her ankle and Tosh nodded meekly, the faint sounds of Gwen's voce had echoed through the tunnel.

"Well you are such a fuck up Cooper" Owen snarled.

"STOP IT!" Jack screamed, his phone still in his hand unanswered.

"I think we are all tired and need to calm down" Gwen begged, "Please. Let's all take a moment."

Jack decided the next best thing to do would be to go home, which he did.

He entered the house and crept into his son's room to find his little boy dead to the world, the sweet little snores worth pausing to listen to then Jack walked softly up to the master bedroom where the lump under the covers was snoring the same as their son.

Jack slid into the bed and Ianto grunted, shuffling as he muttered and Jack rolled to comfort but found himself staring at Ianto's back as Ianto lay facing away from him muttering in his sleep.

Great, another of his weird dreams going on.

Jack slid out of the bed and went back down to his office knowing Ianto was more than likely going to kick him out anyway, these nightmares were getting so bloody tiring.

It had been the same with Josh, the hormones making him have such unpleasant dreams.

Jack had settled at his desk and was clicking aimlessly through websites seeking aliens when the first scream rent the air and Jack raced for the bedroom before Josh was woken.

My baby!" Ianto was screaming as he struggled in the bedding, "Where is my baby!"

Jack got to the bed and fought to find inapt, pulling him into his arms as he crooned and rocked him, assuring him that everything was OK only to have Ianto roll back and scream again, his hands seeking his stomach as he sought.

Sought.

Jack looked down and felt his blood run cold.

A flat stomach under thse fluttering hands.

Where was the baby?


	6. Empty

Ianto was currently sedated in the medbay as they paced up top, Jack still beside himself as he wrung his hands and tried to keep calm.

It had been terrible, the screaming and hysterical searching of the bedding for the baby had been heart rendering to watch, Owen still unable to give clear answers as he continued to check the now unconscious man.

Tosh had been unable to watch the display of lunacy and was instead searching the house from roof to pilings for answers as Mainframe searched CCTV camera footage for vehicles coming and going from the house over the last 24 hours.

"Jack I can't see any sign of forced entry" Gwen said over the coms, "The street looks calm and I don't know what else I can do. I can either go inside to Tosh or canvass the neighbourhood, checking further afield."

"Whatever" Jack said aimlessly rubbing at his face.

"Look, he looks fine, like he's never been preggers and that's the tell" Owen said from the top of the steps, "Brekken scanner had shown minute scarring, not from Josh. A second Caesarean has been performed and although they were thorough they did leave a few markers by accident. Not as gentle as me."

"So, any idea how long ago?" Jack asked, his face dropping more.

"Within the last six hours, less maybe" Owen shrugged, "Where's Gwen?"

"At the house with Tosh" Jack leaned back and sighed as he tried to understand what was happening and most importantly, how he was going to explain this to Ianto.

They couldn't' keep him sedated forever.

Ianto woke slowly, then erupted from the med bay table with a banshee wail that had the hair on the back of Owen's neck standing up, Jack cradling him as they both collapsed to the floor and Jack croned as he comforted his sobbing husband.

"Where's Josh?" Ianto finally rasped.

"Old girl" Owen said softly as he crouched where Ianto could see him, "Cuddled up with some cats on her couch until morning and then we can take him to Rhiannon."

"Where's my baby boy?" Ianto whispered with wide eyes and Jack felt another blow as it was confirmed, a boy.

"We are doing all we can to find him" Owen spoke again as he recognised Jack's inability to speak, wanting to crawl into Ianto and hide even as he comforted him.

"Where is my boy" Ianto whispered then he seemed to pull himself up like a puppet on an invisible string and he walked calmly up to the coffee machine where he stated to grind fresh coffee.

"Leave him" Owen said, placing a hand on Jack's arm, "Let him focus. It's like a meditation to him, you never noticed he does it when upset?"

Jack was not sure if he should be annoyed that Owen knew a tell of his husband's that he himself didn't and then he knew it showed that Owen did love Ianto, for all their banter.

After a while Ianto did seem to settle and he came to them where they waited, the coffees dispensed in the appropriate cups and then Ianto sat. He recalled everything with as much clarity as he could and they knew it was a lot more than anyone else could have done. The muddled parts clearly from being drugged and Jack ground his teeth at one more thing they had taken from Ianto.

Mainframe had finished compiling and they sat looking at the vehicles that had travelled their street on the screen, so many little boxes so many vehicles to trace and Ianto fought the urge to cry. He tried to focus, there had to be something more, something he could do or say that might help and he found Jack holding him as he led him to their room at the hub talking softly to him and he realised he had been walking around the table in circles for at least a good five circuits.

Jack held him and they both stare silently as the ceiling for a while, then Jack rolled into Ianto's arms and cried, sobbed and wailed as his own grief overflowed.

Ianto was relieved.

Now he had something to do.

This he could do.

He held his husband and blinked at the ceiling as useless, empty words fell from his lips.

Nothing really mattered now.

He was so empty.


	7. shake it off

Anna was watching the Mistress as she lay in the bed looking like something out of an old Hollywood movie, the baby in her arms pink and precious.

"It was easier than I thought it would be" she beamed up at her from the pillows, "The doctor declared me fit enough to come home, I feel so empowered. My family will be so proud, the name continues. I need to recover, renew and then in the name of my child, I shall have my revenge."

"Yes Mistress" she nodded, "He has your ears, I believe"

Anna tried to be positive and was rewarded with another rare smile.

"If only his father could see him" her face fell as she looked at the tiny tot, "Everything we went through for him, the sacrifices. To have to sacrifice him as well…I cannot word my grief. He shall live on in his son thought. This little angel will know his father's power."

"Yes mistress" Anna smiled as she became tired of this, the mourned master apparently long gone and still she gushed over him.

After Anna had left, she slid from the bed and happily placed her baby in the tiny crib then she walked gracefully to the bathroom to pee, relieved she didn't have to wear all that padding anymore.

God, if she had to take one more day of pretending to waddle like a penguin she might have screamed.

She looked through the bathroom door at the crib and smiled.

Oh how she hoped he was grieving now.

Captain Jack Harkness finally knew the power of her revenge.

.

.

.

.

Ianto had latched onto Josh and all but locked them both in the hub, deeming the house unsafe. Jack knew with a heavy heart this would probably not change, the defiant chin jutted out letting him know that the house Jack loves so much was toast.

Jack hoped in time he could talk Ianto into somewhere else, a gated community or something maybe. Gods. In time. Listen to that, talking about the future. How can there be one without Baby HJ.

Josh was currently playing on the floor by Ianto's feet as Ianto watched him intently so Owen slid from his seat and walked up to Jack's office and pushed the door shut.

"It's been two weeks, has he talked about it again?" Owen asked and Jack shook his head.

"Counselling? Has he found a release?"

Jack shook his head again and both men slumped.

"He still wakes up searching the bed for him" Jack said as he rose to walk to the window and look over the hub, his husband now pulling Josh off the floor to cuddle even as the little boy protested and reached back for Henry the Hippo.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"You both need counselling, you need to..to…release some of that tightness or you might both implode" Owen said and the door opened, Josh running on with a roar as the hippo flew around the room.

"Jack, if you want counselling I will give it a go, if WE give it a go but I will not let go of our son, little HJ…gods we can't keep calling him that. He is a real live baby and he deserves a name. I need him to have a name."

"Hey" Jack pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead as he agreed, Josh humming happily as he ran he hippo around the desk.

Both men watched their only remaining child with a raw hunger.

"Look, let's start with a new home." Jack said and Ianto sighed as he shook his head.

"You love that house" he said sadly, "I am not that selfish Cariad. It doesn't matter where I sleep, I sleep without him in my arms. Besides, Josh loves his back yard. I can do it. I can try. Tosh has the new security measures in place. I need to have faith."

"OK, so…how about we try it, yeah?" Jack agreed and they sat with Owen to plan counselling sessions as well as some safe words and such to give Ianto the feeling of security he needed.

As they worked Ianto started to feel his backbone coming back and his anger started to thrum.

They took his child.

They took his power.

They would not take his family.

Ianto looked at the handsome man who had not left him, not taken their child or labelled him a failure and knew he had to man up damn it.

He had to get a grip.

This was not over!

It was just beginning.


	8. stench of betrayal?

Ianto checked the nibbles on the coffee table one more time as the doorbell rang and he jumped automatically searching for Josh as Jack called out that it was Mickey and Martha, Ianto relaxing as he found his son in the nursery visiting George the Monkey where he now lived in the crib.

"I have to go now" Josh told the monkey, "Uncle Mickey is here and he does horsey rides. Bye J."

"J?"

"Yeah, that's his name" the little boy nodded as he wandered down the hall and then his face lit up as he saw Mickey there with a large toy dog in his hand.

"Hey stink, this is Danger Dog" Mickey said as he shook the toy making its ears flap, "He is so out of control I thought you might be able to train him or something. Damned thing is a bit nuts if ya ask me."

Josh ran to accept the toy and he hugged it happily, taking him to the sofa so he excitedly whispered the house rules to him.

Then Gwen and Rhys arrived behind Owen and Tosh.

Ianto checked the table one more time, his hands shaking as he made sure things were perfect and they were invited to dine.

"God!" Mickey moaned, "You are such a brilliant cook."

"Thank you, had some spare time on me hands lately" Ianto quipped and Jack looked up with surprise and a little relief as he saw a glimmer of the old Ianto flickering through his grief.

"Tadda?" Josh asked politely, "May I please have some gravies."

"Gravy" Ianto corrected with a loving stoke of Josh's hair, then he poured generously as his little boy smacked his lips and Gwen smiled as she watched him tuck in.

"Such a lovely thing to see, so many don't have manners these days" she said to Rhys, "See? So important."

"Yes dear" he gave the appropriate answer as Mickey took a swig of wine and nodded his agreement.

"Costs nothing to be polite" Ianto said primly, smiling at her and then looking down quickly as if horrified at the show of pleasure.

Jack reached for his hand and squeezed.

"Anyone for more wine?" Ianto rose and walked around the table refilling and then as he got to Gwen he leaned over her and smelt something familiar, something that made his hand shake and before he could correct himself he poured a small about of wine onto her top.

"Oh my god!" she cried as she rose, striking his wrist as he struggled with the bottle and now it poured on her as Ianto cried out as well.

"Oh shit" Owen snorted, "Gwen is getting sloshed"

"Owen!" Tosh scolded.

"No, look. Now it's a party, get it off Cooper, get it off!" Owen chanted as Rhys tried to glare at him, his giggle spoiling the effect.

"I am so sorry," Ianto cried out with horror, "Oh Gwen, quick get it off and I can soak it before it sets. I love that blouse on you."

Gen smiled at him for being so sweet and he hustled her to the bathroom where she slipped it off and he went next door to the tub where he stopped and turned it over in his hands until he found what had startled him in the first place.

He sniffed.

He soaked it as he had promised and turned to go back through, hesitating as he listened to Gwen hissing down the phone at someone that she was going to be later than first thought.

That voice.

Ianto felt his balls crawling up into his stomach as he knew what the smell on her blouse was.

He knew that voice, he remembered that feeling of helplessness and loss.

Ianto withdrew and crammed himself into the corner of the laundry where he hyperventilated for a while then something happened.

He couldn't explain it; it was like someone had slapped him… hard.

Ianto rubbed his face and finished seeing to the blouse, hanging it to dry and he pulled one of Jack's shirts from the laundry then walked through with it, "This is Jack's. He won't mind you having it I guess."

Gwen lit up with delight as she slid it on and smelt him, his unique pheromones wafting around her like an aphrodisiac and she shakily thanked Ianto for the loan as he turned and waltzed back to the table unaware of the change in the man now following with an ice cold glare at her back.

Ianto sat and watched them as they drank, laughed and ate his hard work, trying to get it straight in his mind.

Was this real?

Had he simply wanted this to be real?

As Gwen threw her head back, flicking her hair Ianto found himself looking at her throat with somewhat too much of a lust for blood. He knew Jack would not believe him, last time enough to tell him Jack was looking for peace not revenge.

As she looked across the table at Ianto and gave a triumphant smile he saw that he had to do this himself.

She had taken something from him, she was going to pay.

Oh yes bitch.

Game on.

Ianto smiled back as he raised his glass and canted his head.

Oh yes, he had his mojo back.

Soon, he would have his son as well.


	9. Dead Bang

Tosh was easy, too easy and he felt a little bad about it but war was a bitch man.

"Tosh, I am still trying to get my head around this new tracking programme, can you show me?" Ianto pulled a chair over and looked at her hopefully, "Lets…ah. Owen? No Gwen. Let's tag her car, that means I'm not in anyone's personal business right? You and Owen don't do have the tripping around she does and I can really see how the CCTV cameras can get involved then."

Tosh had happily spent the morning showing him how to tag Gwen's car, explaining the satellite feeds and CCTV controls and now Ianto could sit in the privacy of his own bed while Jack was on night shift and see exactly where the lying, stealing sack of shit…er…Gwen was throughout the day.

Jack was relieved the next morning as Ianto seemed to become more of his old self, even talking about the baby hesitantly without tears and he saw Ianto starting to look forward again, a real relief to all concerned. Jack's own pain pushed deep down as always.

Then Ianto sat in the Tourist Office and signed in, watching the multiple screens as Gwen went about her day, heading to the house he had never seen before, keying in a code…the code…another angle? Ah. Nice…OK.

Ianto watched for a while and then saw the nursemaid leave with a small bundle in her arms that could only be a baby, the time spend leaning into her vehicle the belting into a car seat surely.

What if he was wrong?

This could be a friend of Gwen's, this could be madness.

"Babe?"

Ianto slapped the laptop shut and turned to Jack with surprise, "Careful Cariad. How am I supposed to shop for our wedding anniversary if you are sneaking around like that?"

"Gods, I forgot, it's getting close isn't it" Jack grinned back, coming in close to clutch at his beloved and a long searing kiss was soothing for them both, Ianto's heart pounding at the near miss.

After all, this was a madness right?

"Actually, I was thinking of bunking off and going shopping" Ianto said with finality, "I have to stop hiding in here. Maybe going out on me own would give me some more confidence. Not like someone can attack me in Asda, right?"

"Asda?" Jack said with horror, "I'm at least Sainsburys worthy!"

Ianto laughed as he stole another kiss and then reached for his jacket, "I'll walk. Lovely day and I really need the air."

Jack watched him leave with relief, so glad he was trying to get over this. Maybe soon Jack could address his how repressed grief. Jack went back down to the quiet hub and watched Owen lob paper balls for a while. He wished he had gone with Ianto but then, he didn't want to appear not to trust him. He had been cloistered enough lately.

Ianto walked around the bay and found a cab, giving it the address two doors down and then he took a breath as he watched it drive away and he called on his wild youth, using Parkour to travel swiftly through the backyards to the house in up into the second story balcony window left open.

A nursery.

Blue and white.

Gods, he really wanted to change his now, his son would never sleep in blue and white again.

He spent some time looking at everything with interest, trying to work out if this was real, then a small brush sat on the dresser with a few we tufts of baby fluff stuck in the bristles.

Sweet.

Lovely.

Evidence bag.

Ianto knew he was insane, this poor woman being victimised by a mad stalker called Ianto Harkness-Jones but he had to know.

Don't you want to know?

He moved to the office and used some tech to download the computer and then he nosed around for a while, feeling like a pervert, then he paused as he looked at a nappy in the trash, feeling really weird now as he took that as well.

He ghosted just in time the gates grinding as the car returned and he paused to look through the slats of the fence as the little bundle was retrieved.

"There we are wee Seamus" she gushed, "Home again."

Seamus. What a fucking name.

Ianto was incensed and he went back to work, deviating to the lab they used. Also there was the stop at the café to download the stuff to his ever-loving laptop where he found the Torchwood funds being siphoned to her off shore account, then being distributed to her various staff, one in particular interesting him.

Well, well, well. How deep the rabbit hole goes.

He re-entered the hub where Jack saw the blush to his cheeks and jaunty walk and he was relived to see he had been OK, the urge to servail had been intense and he was now glad he hadn't. Ianto looked like his old self.

Coffee all around, even extra biscuits as Gwen and Tosh giggled over a file.

Ianto sat and folded his legs to watch, smiling at them with merriment as well.

After all, he had the bitch dead bang.


	10. Not crazy...just mad

Ianto couldn't settle so he and Josh packed a bag and headed for the hub, his promise to sleep in the house wilting as Jack did night shift again and the invisible lift descending had Jack both surprised and pleased, a boring night looking up.

"You OK?" Jack asked and Ianto hummed as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Just hate the thought of you here alone" Ianto said softly, "We need to be together, our wee family, yeah?"

Jack sat with Josh until he was asleep in his little bed and he turned on the monitoring system before heading back into the hub in time to see Ianto on the laptop again, once again slapping it closed with a look of open horror.

Now Jack was concerned as he wondered what Ianto was up to and he kissed Ianto on the forehead before going up to the office and calling Owen.

"I'm off duty fuckface" came a drunken reply.

"Is Ianto OK?" Jack said softly, "Does he seem OK? It's just, he's acting a bit furtive the last few days. We promised no more secrets after Lisa ya know and this is the first time I've felt…well…I think he is hiding something."

"Probably his grief ya twat" Owen slurred, "He's putting on a brave face and trying to be positive, just coz he doesn't cry doesn't mean he doesn't grieve. Anyway, didn't you say the fucking anniversary was getting close? The first celebration since the baby was snatched? Gotta feel raw about that. Conflicted. Like."

"Thanks Owen" Jack sighed, "Say hi to Tosh."

"Hey Toshi, Captain arse says…" the phone cut out as Owen finally turned it off and Jack laughed softly at the cheeky man, drunk as a lord that one.

Ianto was swinging in his chair like he was happy. Genuinely happy.

Jack told himself to let it go.

.

.

.

.

"What? I thought we were done" he snarled down the phone and he heard her snort.

"I'm sending you a picture of someone who needs a good thrashing, nothing too violent can't have him dying, Just very fucking sorry."

He sighed as he agreed, the amount offered more than enough for a few more whores then he waited for the picture.

Really?

Him?

Fuck but she was a bossy bitch this one.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Ianto looked up as the klaxons sounded and he gasped with horror as Owen limped in.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened!" Ianto sputtered, his voice high enough to alert Jack and he came down the stairs, slowing as he saw the injuries.

"Nah, got worse after the footy" Owen sniggered, "should see the other bloke though. Fucker didn't know I had a steel cap in my boot. I bet his limp is definitely more pronounced than mine today."

"what happened" Jack demanded, thoroughly incensed that a member of his team had been attacked.

"We were leaving the Cock and Bull" Tosh explained as she hung up their jackets, "The man came out of the shadows an went for him, he didn't' realise I was with him and I was able to boot him in the nuts."

"Yeah, my hero….ine" Owen finished with a salute.

"My god" Ianto sighed, "Poor Owen. A nice night then an arsehat."

"Exactly what I said mate" Owen grinned, and then groaned as his split lip complained.

Gwen clucked as she helped him down in the med-bay and Ianto leaned over the railing to watch then moved away as his pocket vibrated.

Ianto stood in the shadow of the stairs as he listened and then silently closed the phone, turning to look around the hub with confusion, then the mask slammed down.

"Cariad?" he called out softly, "I'm going to get the dry cleaning and drop that file into the Heddlu for Gwen, she has so much to do these days with the wedding and everything."

"Oh thank you Pet" she smiled and he smiled back with equal delight as he swept from the hub.

Ianto didn't really need the three hours he had set up for himself, knowing within two and a half he would get his tasks done and be back with what he needed.

Then shit will definitely get done.

Now he had the proof.


	11. And so it is done...?

Ianto was back within the time frame with time to spare, able to make coffee and settle on the sofa before the alarms sounded and the lights flickered before turning red.

WARNING EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN IN EFFECT WARNING EMERGENCY…..

Ianto watched the team race for their stations and then realise they couldn't unlock it. Tosh was the first to look over at Ianto and frown as he calmly sipped his coffee. "Ianto? Is this you?"

"I kinda need to talk to you guys and I don't want any flouncing off or interruptions." Ianto agreed.

Ianto looked over at Jack and he hadn't seen that look of fury and disillusion since Lisa, It was breaking his heart, but he had to be strong and forge ahead with his plan.

''There a bag behind you, open it and remove the handcuffs" Ianto asked calmly making Owen look at him with open confusion.

''Piss off, tea-boy you've gone bloody mad" Owen snorted, turning to Jack, "I told you to get him some help."

Ianto fired the gun into the wall making them all jump and Ianto saw movement out the corner of his eye, "Don't do it Jack, please. You can't die but I still can kill you and that would kill me too."

Jack took a beat or two, and then nodded to Owen. Soon each of them sat handcuffed to a chair in the meeting room with looks of doom.

"Jack, I love you very much, I hope you, Tosh and Owen will forgive me, but I had no other choice" Ianto said softly as Jack glared at him with obvious fury.

"Yan, I am your husband, I love you, whatever is going on we can deal with it together" Jack tried to talk him down like he was some lube and Ianto smiled softly as he walked over to Jack, leaning down kissing him. "Jack, you wouldn't believe me. None of you would, so it had to be this way. Please listen, I've survived Canary Wharf, Lisa, Cyberman and the cannibals. With Jack I found love, trust and understanding, I was able to overcome it all and find happiness...At Torchwood we encounter all type of alien that could inflict and cause unimaginable pain, But alien are not our only enemies, it's also humans..."

"Ianto, we all have suffered some type of tragedy in our life, but that don't give you the right to cuff us to a freaking chair" Owen snarled "so get on with it and let us out of here."

"Owen, my baby wasn't taken by a stranger, It was ripped from my body by a heartless, vicious vindictive person, who feels I stole her life" Ianto sighed "she wants me to suffer; She refuses to accept Jack loves me, and if she couldn't have him, she wanted the next best thing his child. If she can't have all of him she will take this part."

Tosh scowled ''what are you saying, Gwen stole your baby?"

Gwen let out a small scream ''why is he saying these things, Jack he's crazy. Ianto this has gone far enough, let us loose..."

"No Jack, I knew this would happen, that why I did it this way" Ianto said sadly and Jack stopped trying to get to the cuff lock, watching as Ianto struggled then turned to Gwen and spoke with such venom, "Did you enjoy seeing me suffer, in so much pain, blaming my carelessness for what happened, did your hope soar seeing the strain it put on my marriage thinking Jack would finally leave me?"

Gwen snorted, "He's insane."

Ianto suddenly leaned into her face "Gwen you have a fantasy of Jack. Yes, I do believe Jack had feeling for you, But not in the way you wanted, As for Rhys he will finally be free of you. The sad part Gwen, you would have gotten away, if not for Tosh and you underestimated my eidetic memory...I overheard you whispering at the party, using some of T.W, equipment, I was able to confirm my suspicion."

"The party?" Jack said softly, "You've…all this time? Oh Ianto."

"Gwen, I've been tracking you, found you're secluded home, the bank accounts, and Anna," Ianto told her with the screen flashing up the bank accounts.

Jack looked at Gwen with hatred in his eyes...

Owen frowned, ''Gwen is this true?''

Gwen ignores Owen's question, looking at Ianto with smugness, "You can't prove something that isn't true!"

"Yes it's true, Gwen has been very busy,... Poor Rhys waits till he discovers, she has emptied over half of their back account... Embezzling money from Harwood business account...we are also missing small quantity of retcon, all in her quest to destroy my life and to get Jack. As you can see, also our bank accounts skimmed ever so politely."

As the team stared at the screen Ianto took a call, "Come on down, use the code I gave you."

Ianto moved to un-cuff Jack as Andy entered the main hub from the outer office with a woman carrying a bundle.

"Over here Anna" Ianto said as calmly as he could, "Give him to me please."

Finally.

Ianto won.


	12. bang

"Everyone, this is my son" Ianto said happily, "I have the DNA results to prove it!"

"Is this true?" Anna demanded angrily, "This child is not yours?"

"He's delusional, you saw me have him" Gwen said as the rest of the team gapes at her and Andy shrugged as he made the twirling sign with his finer at the side of his head.

"Gwen, you were never pregnant" Tosh said sadly, "You did not give birth to that child, you took it from Ianto, you cut it from him like the thief you are!"

Andy was unlocking the rest of the team as Tosh rose to hug Ianto, "Oh Ianto I am so sorry you felt you had to keep this from us, no wonder you needed to know how to use the systems. I could have helped you more."

"You helped me find this one" Ianto said as he drew back the blanket and a miniature Jack peered up at her, melting her heart.

"Oh, look at him. He's perfect" she gushed as Jack stepped around her to gather Ianto into his arms and look down at his son for the first time as his little body was cradled between them.

"See?" Ianto whispered, "Perfect, right?"

"Oh my boy" Jack smiled as he cuddled him.

Andy un-cuffed Gwen from the chair to apply his own cuffs and she stomped on his feet making him yell with pain and Jack swung to look making his Webley assessable as Gwen pulled it from the holster and aimed it at Ianto's head.

"no!" Jack yelled as he threw himself in front of his husband and child, the gunshot loud in the room as Jack fell, relieved the bullet had hit him then he felt the horror of a trickle down his back.

Exit wound.

Jack rolled to watch Ianto slide down the wall, his back to him still cradling the baby against the wall, his instinct to turn away and shield with his body as well saving their son's life.

Jack screamed with horror as Ianto slumped over their son.

The blood.

Ianto's blood.

His love.

Jack screamed.

Gwen started to laugh, "That's right Ianto, I did. I took what would have been mine, MINE! Jack loved me, you know he did and you were spiteful. Bad enough the first one but again? Come on, why rub it in."

"But what about Rhys?" Tosh asked as she watched Owen crawl towards Ianto and she stepped into Gwen's line of sight to keep her occupied, "How are you going to explain a baby"

"Well, what do you think Retcon is for?" she snorted, "It doesn't just take memories, you can implant others. Just like Men in Black, we can do whatever we want!"

"You…how could you!" Tosh spluttered, her anger suddenly flaring "You could have killed him, both of them. My god, he was so little to be taken like that, his lungs…"

"He's fine, look at him" Gwen scoffed, then turned to see Owen checking the baby as Ianto lay in a pool of blood, "Right?"

"Gwen you just shot at him, shooting both parents with him in the middle of it, you eve think maybe the bullet hit him too?" Owen panted, "Jesus."

Her hand waivered as she took a step towards him, now worried for 'her' son.

Ianto exploded from the floor, his fist catching her under the chin and she flew back to strike the edge of the table as Ianto staggered back against the wall clutching at his side.

"You bitch" Ianto choked, "You fucking bitch!"

"Easy there Tea Boy, you don't have an exit wound like Jack does, the baby is fine and you have a bullet in you!" Owen grumbled as he slid the baby to Jack and reached for Ianto, "Shit. You wanna pop a lung on me there?"

"Ah shit" Ianto sighed as his eyes rolled and he slumped again, Jack roared his name as the baby began to cry in his arms.

Ianto's last conscious thought, at least Josh was with Rhiannon and not here.

Ianto was ready to rest.


	13. I smell something cooking

Gwen languished in a cell as Owen worked to make Iano comfortable while they all tried to calm down and Jack could only sit and hold his son, still confused as to how things could have gone this bad this quick.

"He's OK" Owen spooked Jack from his thoughts, "He's out for the rest of the night and will be sore and pissy for a few days and I have to say I still haven't managed to find that stick up his arse."

"Thanks Owen" Jack said without looking up, "Do you see his eyes? He has my eyes."

"Yeah, he does" Owen looked and seemed to gush for a moment before shaking if off and making out he hadn't been.

"I mean it, thanks Owen" Jack looked up and sighed, "I still don't get what the hell happened here. That was so….so…un-Gwen."

"Yeah" Owen grimaced, "Who knew eh?"

"Right then" Andy entered and gushed openly at the baby, then cleared his throat, "All sorted, Anna retconed and on a bus to her Mammy. Now, what are we gonna do about Cooper then."

"You know Andy, the offer still stands" Jack looked up at him, "You would make a fine addition to the team and would definitely make Ianto a lot happier. He likes you ya know."

"Yeah" Andy took a seat, "Ya know, I always thought he looked down on me but now I know he is just like that. Prim. I bet he even talks to his Mam like that."

"His mother died when he was a little boy" Jack said sadly, "He was raised by an abusive father who believed in spare the rod spoil the child if ya know what I mean. It's like he feels physical pain if he's not buttoned up."

"Shit"

"Yeah well I have to go look at her even if I don't want to" Owen cut into the conversation, "Our Welsh spitfire hit her pretty hard and she hit the edge of the table pretty good too."

"Wait, Tosh can you take…er…HJ?" Jack offered the baby to her and turned to Owen, "No chances. No-one alone with her."

They headed down to find her sitting on the bunk of the cell with a look of consternation, standing with raw hope when she saw Jack and Owen pushed her back down, "Sit. I gotta scan for a fracture if we're lucky."

Owen waved the PDA and stepped back to look at the results then frowned and looked at her again, then back at the PDA.

"Huh"

He stepped up to her and this time he slowly drew it across the back of her neck, "Jack?"

Jack stepped over and bent down to look, his face paling as he recognised the 'Hitcher' on her and he pulled Owen behind him as he pushed them both towards the door.

"What the fuck is it?"

"Shhhh, something that can fucking hear us" Jack said out the side of his mouth and Gwen watched with confusion as she was sealed in.

"What the fuck to we do!" Owen demanded once they were out of earshot, "Sedating her won't sedate it, will it?"

"Nah, shut up and let me think a minute" Jack rubbed h face and sighed, "Fuck. I need Ianto."

"Great" Owen stomped after him "Let's go wake sleeping fucking beauty aye kids?"

Jack gently stroked Ianto's face as he whispered the problem and Ianto grunted through the medicinal haze Owen had provided, trying to focus on Jack.

"Jack, I dreamed we have our son, our mini-Jack." Ianto slurred, "Why would I call him Jack coz he looked like you? So he's a Jack too right? Carrididididdd?"

"Baby" Jack said softly, "You can call him anything you want as long as it's not late for dinner."

"Drown it" Ianto slurred then rolled his head away and started to snore.

"Did he say to drown the baby? Gwen?" Owen asked with confusion.

"No, the bug" Jack rose from the bed, "We need to submerge it, like a tick. Shit, he's right. A large…the pool. Bring her up and be careful, don't let it know we caught on or it will react."

"It…wait. Are you saying that thing is controlling her?" Owen sighed, "Ahhh, I can't shoot her can I. God, this job sucks!"

"Owen, please?"

"Alright, but if she twitches wrong I shoot her!" Owen muttered stomping off as Jack walked up to the main hub and stated pulling more grating back from the water pool to enlarge it.

This was gonna be unpleasant.

So why did it feel like so much fun?

Gwen barely had time to ask what he was doing before she found herself underwater with Jack sitting on her chest and she thrashed with horror as Owen calmly walked about collecting a defib machine amongst other things.

"You really gonna drown her?" Owen asked and Jack confirmed the bug would only let go if she were dead.

"Wait, there is another way" Owen smiled and before Jack could stop him he dropped the paddles in the water and the air crackled as Gwen and Jack seized.

"Opps" Owen said in a bored tone as Tosh slapped him and turned the machine off.

"Come on, don't' tell me you didn't think of it too. A little zap won't hurt them besides, he needs a little something to wake up to her before he gives her another complete pass" Owen snarled as he pulled them out and rolled Gwen to place a paddle either side of her neck and…

ZZZAPAPPPPPPPP.

"Ah, I love the smell of cooked Gwen in the morning."


	14. bugs and excuses

Jack had revived with a gasp and spun to face Owen who was grinning at him, "Ah come on. You know you deserved that!"

"Is she OK?" Jack was now crawling over to gather Gwen into his arms, "Let's get her to medical, I want a complete check. Oh gods Gwen."

Ianto was sitting in the middle step of the stairs watching as his husband tenderly wiped the wet hair off her face and pressed his mouth to hers, giving her one of his kisses and as he watched he felt something inside break.

Snap.

He rose and walked tiredly up to where Andy was with his son and gathered the baby things, thanking Andy and heading down to Josh's room in the lower level, who had arrived once Ianto was coherent enough to ring Rhiannon and ask for a drop off.

Jack watched worriedly as Owen wrapped Gwen in warm blankets and finally Owen turned to face him. "Ianto dug out the file on these things for me while you were in hero mode. You know they enhance a person's personality, they don't change it. She was acting on impulses she was really having, right? You do know that? The things she thought, said, did. All her, just with the fucking moxie to act on it instead of just secretly chewing on it."

"Owen I…I have a lot to think on, please I don't…you just shocked me too remember?" Jack waved a hand at him, "Let he have some time to think, I need to fucking think. This isn't just about me or her. This is something that affects us all and I need to un-addle my brain."

"Well, just remember that this is the second time…the first time there was no bug was there?" Owen yelled after him angrily, "Just think on that!"

Jack wearily walked up to his office hopping to find Ianto there to comfort him but there was just a baby blanket and he sighed as he slumped onto the sofa and brought it to his nose to breathe in his son.

What a fucking mess.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat holding his newborn…well, not really. But to Ianto he felt brand new and as he stoked the little fuzzy head he looked over at Josh who was star-fishing across the bed as he snored softly, his Spiderman onesie looking super sweet with the hood still half on and dark hair peeking through the eye holes of the mask attached to the hood.

His boys.

Gods, must he always sacrifice?

Ianto rocked little …shit. Jack Junior right?

He tried to get his head around things, tried to understand his husband and he hoped Jack would come out on his side but….Gwen had this knack of coming up smelling of roses.

Ianto read that file before handing it to Owen, his speed reading giving him insight into the Hitcher Bug and he knew full fucking well with or without the bug she thought those things and wanted what she took.

Would Jack support him?

Her?

Would he always be second fiddle to that bitch? It was like she had some sort of magical spell over Jack and he forgave, forgave, forgave yet Lisa was still thrown between them on the ground like a fucking landmine at every argument.

The little one squeaked and he looked down, seeing a tear on this baby's cheek and he shakily wiped his face unaware he had been crying at all, then gently raised the baby to kiss and croon to as he worshiped the beautiful perfect wee soul he would have died for.

Would Jack?

Ianto was starting to wonder.

He went up and found Tosh, "Tosh, I want to go home. I want my son in his own bed, he should wake up where he is safe and happy, they both should. I don't want to be here anymore, it feels like a fucking prison."

"OK" Tosh smiled and she happily accepted the baby then followed Andy who carried the wee boy with a practiced hand, his many siblings making it easy for him to handle a floppy child.

Once they were home he thanked Andy and closed the door, turning to find Tosh staring at him with horror. He had removed his jacket while walking Andy to the door.

"Yeah, up to a game of operation?" he joked as he pointed at the medical bag he had carried in from the SUV along with the baby gear, "I still have a bullet lodged under the skin."

"Owen…he didn't see to you?" she asked with horror.

"Jack was giving orders with his usual flair and I think it was forgotten in the Gwenzilla Madness" Ianto growled, finally feeling safe to slump, his face showing his sorrow as he shook his head. "I don't know if I can do this anymore Toshi. Really….I…it's too much this time. Well, last time was too but you know Jack."

"Come on. Your bed is best" Tosh said sadly as she picked up the kit and followed him to the bedroom here he got a towel to place on the bed before laying face down for her to dig the bullet out of his back.

"Don't worry about numbing the area, I don't think I feel anything right now anyway" Ianto mumbled as he hugged Jack's pillow to him, "Just do it. What's a little more pain? Apparently I can handle it."

As Tosh dug out the bullet she thought of all the things she wanted to say to Jack knowing she never would.

Maybe she could claim a bug made her do it?


	15. This is where is starts to get messy

Jack spent the night replacing the flooring and cleaning the mess they had created while Ianto spent it awake at home as well, both still worn around the edges come morning.

"How is he?" Owen asked Tosh and he was surprised when she rounded on him, flicking an evidence bag at him and then he felt the regret as he looked at the bullet she had dug from Ianto's back.

"Remember that happened too?" she hissed, "He's not slept all night, too scared to leave the wee one for a second, keeps checking the crib like he's gonna find it empty and was all a dream or something."

"Ah shit" Owen sighed, "He's not been much better. Walks to the cells and stares at her, then back up here to clean a bit more, at least Ianto has none of…."

Owen stopped talking as Ianto wandered past with a baby strapped to his front and a black bin bag being dragged listlessly behind him.

"You were saying?" Tosh asked calmly.

"That is too much weight as he has a bullet wound…" Owen made as if to follow Ianto and Tosh grabbed his arm.

"Leave him. If you startle him he might taze you or something" she warned and he snorted with mirth as he agreed, Ianto's hand gently patting a tiny back as he found rubbish they had somehow missed.

Like a fucking rubbish magnet this guy.

"He didn't tell Rhiannon" Tosh said to Owen as they watched Ianto check his little son's face and smile down into the front pack lovingly "I thought he wasn't going to leave Josh for a moment or two, like he was struggling to let go of the day bag. Then he came back to the vehicle and checked the baby again. So insecure, terrified almost."

"Well, I don't know what Jack's decided but I hope he takes all this into consideration, not the entire 'Poor Gwen Show' again" Owen muttered, "He doesn't like admitting defeat does he. Still thinks if he presses on eventually it will come right."

"I think that's his mantra" Tosh agreed with a heavy sigh, "Just keep keeping on."

"Well, let's see what he keeps now" Owen nodded as Jack made for Ianto and they watched Ianto stiffen with the bag being abandoned on favour of both hands covering the baby with his bulky jacket.

"Ianto, meeting in the conference room please, let's all settle and get things sorted" Jack said, never once looking down and as he started to walk away he faltered, then turned to stare at the baby. He took a few furtive steps towards him but Ianto was already turning way, bending with a soft groan of pain to retrieve the bag. "Ianto? Are you OK?"

"Bit late to ask that" Ianto muttered as he pushed past Jack and called out, "Meeting everyone."

Jack followed Ianto up to the meeting room and tried to work out how to fix things, finding them all seated and started at him standing behind his own chair in a heartbeat, or so it seemed.

"So, I have made a decision for the betterment of the team" Jack said calmly and Ianto's head rocked back to glare at him. Jack saw the movement and he stopped talking to look at the anger there, confused by it, but then he went on, "First off Andy is joining us, Ianto and Tosh …you two work out the paperwork please. Secondly and most importantly….The Hitcher had caused enough damage. I am suggesting Gwen take a holiday. We Retcon her back the last three months, Rhys can take her on a …pre-wedding …er…pre-honeymoon thing while we fix the money thing and we forget this ever happened. I believe for the betterment of this team that is best."

"And us too?" Tosh demanded as she felt her hackles rise, "You suggest we all Retcon ourselves so Gwen isn't victimised for what happened?"

"Yes" Jack said with relief as he saw Tosh understood, "We fit as a team, I like the dynamics and I believe one day Gwen might have what it takes to lead."

Owen frowned as he looked at Jack and then asked softly, "Who's your second?"

"What?"

"Your second in command Jack, I thought it was me" Owen said as he folded his arms, "Hell of a way to learn I've been usurped by the mad cow."

"What? I didn't mean it like that" Jack frowned, "What is with you all today. I am the boss, I have made a decision. End of! Owen you are my Second in Command. Registered through the proper channels."

"Right then" Ianto rose carefully, the bite in his back all the more for the awkward in the way he rose to cradle his precious cargo.

"How's your back" Owen asked.

"Strong" Ianto answered sadly, "Strong and unwilling to bend, thank you Owen."

As Ianto swept from the room Jack finally sat and rubbed his face with his hands. That hadn't sounded good or positive in any way.

Looks like his job as leader was done, his job as mate?

Gods, he didn't even know where to start with that shitstorm brewing and he knew that he was not going to come out of this unscathed.


	16. putting the script down to '

Ianto stalked about the room downstairs with his hands constantly touching, stroking, reaffirming the baby on his chest.

This was too much. Too fucking much and he sighed as he pulled his cell phone from this pocket and sent a text to Rhiannon.

**Plan B**

He slid the phone back into his pocket and swallowed thickly as he looked around the room once more, then walked over to pull the Hippo from the bedding and he added it to the bag then turned as Tosh entered.

"You OK Ianto?"

"I don't know if I ever will be again" he told her with blunt honesty "Tosh, I want to go home. I …it stinks in here. I don't think I can breathe this air anymore."

"OK love" she sighed as they walked up with her carrying the small bag. Jack looked up as they got to the main Hub and he approached to reach for the baby no longer in the pack, but loose in his dam's arms.

Ianto seemed to consider, then handed him over for Jack to croon at.

"I'm going home Jack" Ianto said sadly, "I can't do this…I can't…it's too raw. I need to think, I need to process this. OK?"

"Sure baby" Jack crooned as he looked at his little mirror man, "Hey HJ"

"Jackson the Second" Ianto corrected, "I heard Josh calling him Jay a lot last night and when I asked why he said he felt it was because the H was silent."

Jack laughed softly as their son's logic as the name seems to fit, "Josh looks like you but this one, gods it's me down to the wee cleft chin."

"Well, we can't call him Jack so Jay seems about right to me too" Ianto finally smiled, weak and sad but there. "Home. I'll be waiting for you where I am safe."

Jack could take that.

It was a start.

Finally Ianto retrieved his baby and leaned in to kiss Jack, a bitter sad kiss that tasted of salt and Jack realised Ianto had been crying down there, the taste of his disappointment punching Jack in the gut and he wanted to say something to comfort him, anything to help make this better but he saw that hooded look from Ianto, the one that said he wasn't ready for words without meaning and Jack stepped back instead, vowing to talk to him tonight, to sort things over a meal once the kids were in bed.

Hopefully Ianto would leave wee Jay alone for that long.

Tosh drove Ianto back to the house and watched him struggle with the car seat, "Just leave it."

"No, Rhia is taking me shopping later" he answered, "I don't want her to use the Aston Martin, it would only tell her how big she's getting and you know her weight is a thing. No, we will use her car with the big seats."

Tosh got out and soon Josh's seat and the baby capsule were sitting in the front foyer of the house and Ianto turned as she went to leave, hooking her arm and drawing her into a loose hug.

"I love you Tosh" he whispered into her hair, "Please don't ever doubt that I love you and appreciate you. I do."

Tosh hugged him gently, mindful of his injury and fought tears as she kissed his cheek and whispered how much she loved him too, then she walked back to the SUV. Rhiannon's SUV sat at the side of the house and Tosh saw that she had changed it recently, a different colour. Not the usual pink or red she liked, this one was a dark midnight.

More Ianto's style and she wondered if he had helped her pick it, extolling the point it was less likely to be singled out for vandalism?

She smiled as she thought of how generous he was, clearly also the one who provided for his sister since her husband had left her and Tosh wondered if Ianto would care for her like that as well, a voice in the back of her head whispering that he would. He would die for her.

Tosh drove slowly, trying to understand what had happened and Jack's response to it all, unable to get it straight so when she got to the hub she went up to confront him, finding him at his desk staring into space.

"Not once did you ask him about the bullet wound" she started, surprised by her anger as she had intended coming in to be polite but as she began to speak it spewed out, "He's not slept all night, he was waiting for you to come home I think, to make him feel safe again but you were here with her, weren't you!"

Jack blinked as he looked at Tosh and she saw that he had forgotten all about the bullet wound.

"Oh Jack, sometimes I want to hit you in the head with a blunt object" she slumped into a chair opposite and looked at him morosely, "You were my hero. You saved me, you came for me and made me new and shiny again. Why can't you do that with Ianto? You did it with Owen as well after Katie. How many times will you do it with her? Ianto? You still bring up Lisa, his only indiscretion against you and it's not like he doesn't punish himself for her still, or have you not noticed his office is in her room so he has to sit on the fucking blood stain that never came out?"

Jack blinked.

"You have nothing to prove to us and everything to prove to him" she said as she rose to leave, "Before it's too late."

As she walked down the steps her stilettos made little pops that seemed to be tolling his doom.

How late is too late?

.

.

..

Sandylee007 this is for you...just remember that this might be a rewrite of an origional work but I was given permission to 'Awatere-ize" it so things might not be as they seem, I am keeping to the origional author's vision but this is the point where I start to insert my...weirdness. The following chaps will have more of my influence in them than previous ones


	17. too late

Jack finally got up the courage to go home, knowing it had to happen sooner or later and as he entered he hung his coat up and looked to the peg for Ianto's Burberry, finding it empty.

"Yan?" Jack walked through to the nursery and found it empty as well even the monkey gone from the crib, no surprises there, so he went to the bedroom knowing he would find them all huddled in the bed with Ianto's look of doom ready to make him feel like shite again.

The empty room was a surprise to be sure.

The empty closet?

Drawers?

Jack raced to Josh's room and his hands shook as he opened empty cupboards and drawers, then he had a terrifying thought, one that seemed too real to let go of and he walked to the bathroom and picked up the waste paper basket, tipping it on the floor to look at the bloody tissues and dressing wrappers.

And the tracking device that had been in Ianto's hip.

So close to the bullet wound Ianto had simply taken tweezers and dug around for it, pulling it out the already damaged side. Gods, did he have antibiotics? Josh was supposed to have one as well but Ianto had asked for them to wait and do the babies together, then after the whole…baby thing…he wouldn't let Owen near him. Was this why?

Did Ianto have a Plan B?

After Lisa he had told Jack one night that he always had a Plan B. With Lisa he was going to kill them both down in that room if the cybertech took over, or her heart failed from all the drugs he was giving her, die beside her on that cold hard metal frame. The image still haunted him.

Ianto was such a romantic and when Jack had said that he had wished he could take it back, the pain on Ianto's face so raw.

Jack sat on the toilet lid as it finally hit him that Ianto was gone.

Like he said, he couldn't do it anymore and he was done.

Gone.

Home.

Wherever that was.

.

.

.

.

.

The gravel crunched beneath the wheels of the SUV as Rhiannon pulled to a halt and glanced over at her sleeping brother, then back at the children all asleep as well, then David blinked awake and sat up, his face lighting up as he saw where they were.

"Worth the surprise mister?" she asked softly and he nodded as he struggled to get out of his seatbelt, the couple walking towards them urging him to get out.

"Poppy!" he cried as he threw himself at his great-grandfather and Ifan caught him easily, swinging him through the air like he was three, not eight as his wife scolded him and reminded him about his hip, bloody old fool.

"Right" she said as she leaned in, "Where is he then?"

Rhiannon pointed and her old hands fumbled for a wee bit before unclipping the capsule and pulling it to the edge of the seat, then she scooped out the tiny baby with eager squeals of delight.

"Maggie? What have you…Ahhhhh!" Ifan dropped the boy to his feet and rushed for the baby, looking down with wonder at the latest offering from the gods.

"Isn't he a picture" she gushed to her husband.

"We do make nice babies Nainny" Ianto said sleepily as he was roused from sleep by the squealing and Micha pushed past them to get to the front, her uncle needing her affection. After a kiss she then got out and raced after her brother and Josh as they headed for the pig pens.

"Oi you lot, too late for pig shit!" Ifan roared at his great-grandchildren as he cradled his newest one protectively and Ianto wearily slid out to stumble and hang onto the door.

"Ifan, give the wee pup to me, your child needs you" Maggie said softly as she retrieved the baby and Ifan strode over to engulf his poor damaged child in his arms, Ianto relaxing as he felt the strength flowing from those strong muscled arms and finally Ianto wept.

He clung to his rock and he wept for what had been, what might never be and what must be.

As is their way.

They mourned as the fireflies called to the children over the long grass and their laugher covered the sounds of sorrow, those watching from the woods sighing as well.

Poor things, these delicate creatures.

So damaged.

He would have been a wonderful Chosen One.


	18. Drwg - Bad

18

"No" Tosh said blankly.

"Excuse me?"

"This is not a Torchwood matter." Tosh said as she turned back to her monitor, "Ianto applied for time off, he filled out the correct forms for a leave of absence, time unspecified and Owen signed it, you did too."

"But...but that was for when the baby came" Jack spluttered.

"Well?" Owen said from the other side of the Hub, "He came didn't he?"

"I am not searching for him, maybe I know where he is, maybe I don't" Tosh shrugged as she showed her anger still thrumming, "He is my friend. I will not hunt him down like an animal so his husband can pull an act. He doesn't need any more Harkness Rants!"

Jack was not sure where to look so he glanced back done at the piece of paper in his hand, the daily reminder of his failure to be a partner before a boss.

.

.

.

_Dearest Jack_

_I always said my life began when I met you. You have made me happy beyond words and making me the wife in our marriage wasn't bad; it gave us two gorgeous sons after all. I'm sorry for doing things this way, but you left me with no other choice. I watched you comfort Gwen while I lay on the floor bleeding after she shot me. When Tosh stitched me up, you never came to see how I was. You held our son for a short time and I thought maybe things would be alright; but after that everything was all about Gwen. You should have come home with me and your sons that night. Did you even think about them or me trying to handle Josh and carry our baby with a bullet wound?_

_No it was Tosh. Then you had a meeting where all your concern was about Gwen._

_I'm not a fool Jack. I read the report. The parasite only brought Gwen's inner thoughts to the surface. Gwen had tormented and belittled me for months but I forgave her. Now you want me to forget she kidnapped me and ripped my baby from my body and shot me. What is this hold she has on you? You say you love me, but whatever you feel for Gwen is stronger. If that had been Tosh are Owen would you have forgiven them so easy? Even with Lisa or the Breacon Beacons,  
hell even after Bilis and Abbadon, no one was asked to forget or be retconned._

_I continue to pay for my mistake today; our sons only have me, they will not live the life I lived, I will not let them be placed second to Gwen or anyone._

_They deserve better. I will never let them forget you; they will always know what a dashing hero you are as well as being a wonderful father. Josh will remember more than Jack Jr, I will tell them everything to keep you in their heart. Right now, I'm feeling hurt and betrayed but maybe with time, things will change but now it not about me it about the safety and happiness of our sons. There will never be anyone else for me again. My life belongs to our sons and their happiness. Even though I know I will carry my love for you to the end._

_If you want her, you can go to her now. I have no more fight left in me. Not for her. Not for you. I will not try to fight this anymore. All I have, am and shall be is for our sons._

_My love always,_

_Ianto_

_P.S. I've enclose pictures of Jack Jr and Josh for you to keep. As you can see Jack Jr is your clone. I have to wonder if the world could handle 2 Jack Harkness-Jones' and I can only pray they can._

_Look at this picture of us, look at what you weighted against her. Look at what you are missing._

_._

_._

_._

Owen had surprised Jack by initiating a clause in the rules that superseded Jack's decision on the Retcon, stating he was not in a sane frame of mind when making said decision and now Jack also knew why Owen demanded clarification on who his second was.

Gwen had flounced off on her holiday with tears and tantrums as it was reduced to just two weeks leave, bemoaning her bad judgement and poor treatment as she pointed out Ianto had forgiven her as she waved his letter about and the other two members had hissed, then Andy had come on board to begin training. The vacation only agreed to so the remaining members could heal without the urge to shoot her in the back of the head every time they walked past her workstation

It all seemed wrong somehow, without Ianto there to guide and nurture and more than once he caught a member of the team glaring up at his office with open contempt.

So.

No Retcon, full disclosure and still he couldn't' get things to gel. He had always let things slip away but this…he finally wondered if this was his last piece of humanity taken, if this was the end of all things.

He couldn't stand being at home, the pictures left behind now copied so he has them beside the bunker bed as he could not near sleeping in their room either and on his desk as well as pasted on the dash of the SUV.

He had so many words in his head, conversations he wanted to have, things to say and he hoped like hell Ianto would give him the chance to say them. Also, if the time came he would be sane enough to remember them and not go off on a Harness Rant.

He hoped they were OK.

Ianto was sleeping and healing.

At least Josh had his George Monkey.


	19. J for George

The bees were buzzing about as they sat in the garden enjoying the afternoon sun.

Maggie handed her husband a glass of iced tea and then offered one to Ianto who seemed oblivious as he sat staring into space and she sighed as she placed the glass near him and turned to her little man, pouring lemonade for him instead.

"Nainny?"

"Yes handsome" she crooned.

"Does Jay need a drink too?" he asked with big eyes, a hand patting his baby brother as he sat protectively next to him on the blanket and shooed away any bee he thought might be coming to attack.

"He had a bottle sweetling, remember?" she said softly and he nodded as he flopped back to watch the clouds. Then he rose and ran into the bushes with the old dog following, her groan of annoyance loud as she told them she would watch the pup even if they were too bloody lazy.

"Cheeky old dog" Ifan snorted, "More likely she farted and is escaping her own doom."

"I still can't get used to calling him Jay" she sighed, "Jack Junior sounds so much nicer, but the little one has his mind made up doesn't he. Little love."

"J for George" Ianto blinked.

"Son?"

Ianto turned to face him with that eyebrow his grandfather used to employ in full Jones cant.

"Sweetheart, it's not that we don't love having you here, it's so lovely to see you but…sooner or later you have to tell us what's wrong. What's happened here?" Maggie said as she rubbed his arm, "Darling, what's going on?"

"It's…complicated" Ianto sighed.

"Like…Men in Black complicated or someone else in your bed kind of complicated" Ifan growled.

"G-Tad!" Ianto sighed, "It's …shit. Both. Neither. Jack and I disagreed on something and he pulled rank. I ….I don't feel…"

"So this is a spat?" Ifan interrupted, "You and your fella had a fight and you…flounced off? Gods Ianto, you are so much like your mother!"

Ianto winced at the words and turned away, then rose to scoop up the baby.

"Going to do a walk off are ya?" Ifan turned to his wife, "See? Just like his bloody mother."

"Ifan, if you don't cut it out I will slap you both, Ianto sit back down and tell me what the hell has happened" she demanded.

"If you must know a female staff member stole my baby and…." Ianto struggled with what to say and finally growled, "And Jack forgave her."

"There must be a reason love" Maggie frowned as she saw his upset, "Look, I know you can't tell us stuff but this is something to do with blood, sit down and start to talk, please."

"Look boy, there are times you have to make a choice, something that won't please everyone. It doesn't mean it was the wrong choice, just the hardest one." Ifan said softly, "All those years in UNIT taught me that the shit is always there, it's just the depth that varies."

Ianto snorted as he nodded and looked back in the direction his son had gone, then placed the baby back on the grass with George Monkey.

He lifted the monkey and let his finger move around the stitching where Owen had fixed him, like he tried to fix everything.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack sat looking at the photo of them all smiling for the camera, then the one of Jack Junior.

A tiny little skinned rabbit asleep and serene in a world full of chaos and cruelty.

Jack picked up the photo and looked closer as the little fingers, fingernails, the tiny mouth and incredibly sweet chin.

Then his eyes slid to the corner of the photo and he started at the bottom of the crib, George Monkey staring back with his button eyes.

George.

_Look at what you are missing._

Jack leaned back and blinked as he realised what Ianto was trying to tell him and he didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

_Look at what you are missing._

Ianto hadn't left him, he had simply left.

Jack cursed himself for not reading the letter properly and recognising it for what it was.

It was not a goodbye.

It was a 'are you still there for me' note.

"J for George" Jack said softly, "Bloody George."

Jack flicked the photo with his finger and rose, his heart suddenly lighter as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and raced down the stairs, "Owen, I was thinking about what you said."

"What part" Owen asked, "The part where you are a twat or the blood stains from your last bullshit death are not coming out?"

"The part where I need to take a few days to get over myself and find some clarity" Jack replied as Owen nodded with relief.

Jack left the Hub with a new plan.

Finally, Jack had Plan B.


	20. Ianto's teeth are not just for grinning

Jack stood at the door feeling like a first class idiot and as it opened he looked at the pretty woman with open shock.

"Well then, I wondered when you would come after him" she said with a soft lit to her voice that didn't sound like Ianto's, it sounded…older. "Go on then, third on the right."

Jack walked through the house looking at the pictures on the wall of Ianto and Rhiannon as little children, a third child with them that he seemed to remember Ianto shrugging about once when Jack had admitted he had lost a brother, the soft 'me too' almost missed in the dark.

The bedroom was dimly lit, Josh's nightlight by the bed illuminating Ianto's face as he slept with Josh in his arms, a little basket in the bed also visible. Jack sat and peered at his little one, finding comfort in his sweet face.

George Monkey was there goading him, mocking him and he grinned as he lifted the monkey to kiss it in a silent show of silliness, the stitching felt through his fingers. He remembered that day, Josh beside himself as the monkey's head had torn and Ianto telling him Uncle Owie could fix it, he could fix anything. The tracking device had been slipped in with a wink as Ianto had silently glared at him, the argument about Josh's tracker still ongoing as Ianto claimed he wanted both boys done together when they were a wee bit older.

_Look at what you are missing._

Cheeky beggar, knowing sooner or later Jack would pull his head out of his arse and see the breadcrumbs.

Jack kicked off his shoes and Ianto grunted as his hands sought the baby then found Jack's and even in his sleep Ianto smiled. Jack slid in, the children between them and he settled next to the basket, his babies sniffling and settling to sleep once more.

Whatever the morning might bring, Jack was not letting go.

No matter how long it took, he would know Ianto's forgiveness one day.

.

.

.

.

.

"That was Jack on the phone" Tosh called out and the team turned to face him, Gwen's as full of interest as the others.

"He wants me and Owen to go to his tonight for a meal and some talk, Gwen can you and Andy mind the place?" she asked and watched Gwen balk, "You know Gwen, you did just have three weeks off. You were only supposed to have two so one night of active duty can't really hurt, can it? For the team?"

"I have things to do downtown" Gwen moaned, her pout epic as she blinked, "If I don't get the money banked to cover the down payment on the venue Rhys will kill me, he's already annoyed with the wedding bill."

"You have one hour, you just had bloody lunch!" Owen growled, "Go on. Piss off, back before three or it's a write up!"

Gwen flounced out pausing to look up at Tosh with triumph.

She always had to win, didn't she.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was standing at the wine section trying to decide when he heard a familiar whine, "But I can't help it Owen, the tyre blew. I'm stuck on the side of the road and …."

Ianto stepped around the side of the shelf and stared at Gwen forcing her to stop talking as she visibly blanched and she watched Ianto's hand move to his hip, a gun? Then she remembered that she had shot him there.

"Gwen, come have a coffee with me" Ianto said calmly, "Let's sit, shall we? This place next door has mediocre coffee but their velvet cupcakes are to die for, pardon the pun."

Gwen was led to a small outdoor eating area and Ianto ordered for them both, adjusting his trousers above the knee for the crease and looking at the paper table cloth with distain.

Her heart was pounding as he looked at her, his gaze like glacial ice down her back.

"I've been thinking about you" he began, "A lot. I know Jack's decision as our boss is final but that has no bearing on my personal view, or life. You took something, maybe you were….enhanced shall we say but you were definitely not innocent…no…no….I am speaking now and you will shut your cakehole and listen."

Gwen closed her mouth as the deep vowels were more pronounced with the growl.

"I could kill you, after all I am the Cleaner" Ianto said calmly. "You know what that means right? Crime scenes, evidence and the like, right? I could put you in a hole where you are never found and make it look like you chose to be there. I would do a damned sight better than your stupid charade that's for sure."

The pretty young waitress carried over the tray of food and placed the plates down carefully, followed by their respective drinks and Gwen reached shakily for her mocha, taking a mouthful as the waitress winked at Ianto and he raised an eyebrow back. Cheeky.

Gwen found she could swallow if she focused hard enough.

"You see, I am not just an Archivist" Ianto said as his gaze now became a red hot head burning through her chest, "I am The One With Whom Not To Fuck. OK? Clear? Good. If you work for Jack, you work for Jack. Not WITH Jack. You will do the job assigned, not matter how shit. You will smile say thank you and love your job or I will fucking end you."

Gwen blinked.

"This is not Retcon" Ianto went on as he sipped his drink, "This is something else. Not Torchwood. Something you have no way of proving and will not even remember once we leave here. You will love Rhys, your life and your future with him. Jack is your silly big brother that needs a punch in the shoulder sometimes and you will tell him so. I am The One With Whom Not To Fuck. Now say 'Thank you Ianto' then get up and leave."

Gwen blinked, and then said calmly. "Thank you Ianto."

She rose as majestically as possible and walked from the café, Ianto leaning back to motion the waitress who leaned in, "Thanks Delia. Deft as ever my sweet."

"No mind" she shrugged at her cousin, "anything for blood."

"Yes" Ianto agreed as he watched Gwen drive off with a happy grin on her face, "Blood can make you do anything."


	21. for now

Owen and Tosh were relieved to find Ianto home with the boys, Josh also pleased to see them as he hugged them and babbled about his stay with the oldies.

"Wait, I thought your Mama was dead" Owen frowned as he looked at Ianto over the pretty floral centrepiece.

"Well, you know how I had this Cyber-girlfriend in the basement?" Ianto said in a slow voice like Owen was thick, "So I fudged a few things on my records so you didn't know my real past? No Grandparents listed same as no parents? Me Grandys are still alive."

"You bastard" Owen spluttered as he turned to Jack, "You knew, right?"

"Nope" Jack grinned, "Not even invited them to the wedding, he wanted Plan B. They were his Plan B. His Fallback in case of Shit Fitting the Fan. Whatever that might entail. There would always be a bolthole nobody knew about and was not recorded anywhere. Alien invasion, Zombie outbreak or something. Arsehole of a husband that needed to beg and plead for forgiveness in his saggy boxer shorts on his knees."

"You cheeky bastard" Owen said again with a shake of his head.

"You know Owen, I do love you and Josh is in his bedroom choosing his bedtime story so I shall let it slide but please remember this is not the Hub, this is my house and here? I am the boss" Ianto said softly, "Mind your manners."

"Sorry Mom" Owen grinned, "Na, you're right. Gotta watch that. Habit."

"Why I forgive you every time" Ianto smiled softly back, "But not a habit I want for the boys."

"Fair point" Owen nodded as he buttered another read roll to mop his plate.

"Oh my god, how can you fit any more!" Tosh sighed.

"Daddy?" a little voice called and Jack lit up, passing the baby to Ianto and rising to go please his little soldier.

"You know, if I didn't have Tosh here I could give him a run for his money" Owen said though the home baked roll and Ianto canted his head in confusion.

"I do a good hand job ya know, also…good with foot massages too" he mopped some more gravy from his plate as Ianto started to snort with mirth. "I would never forget about you in a crisis either."

"Why Owen, such a wonderful offer" he finally was able to speak, "If not for Jack and Tosh in the way, eh? We shall never know. You know, I shall cherish that knowledge. Always."

"Yep" Owen said then burped, patting his belly with happiness, then another burp.

"Dessert?" Ianto asked and Owen sighed as he turned to Tosh.

"See?" he said pointing at Ianto as he rose to get the cheesecake, "Marriage material."

"Yes dear" she said with a soft smile, "So are you."

"Yeah, we should get hitched I suppose" Owen burped again, slapping his chest then making a noise of glee as he saw a chocolate mousse coming as well.

"Well, I guess that about sums it up" Ianto said blandly to Tosh. "I hope you feel as lucky as I do."

She giggled as she nodded and then they listened as Josh begged for another book, Jack giving in as always.

Sucker.

Jack smiled as he settled with his son and vowed to never miss a thing.

Not ever again.

Tosh followed Ianto to the kitchen, "Is he really forgiven?"

"Almost" came the soft reply, "He has forever to atone. Maybe…maybe one day I will put this behind me but for now…for now I am on the road to forgiveness."

He smiled as he reached for the bowls and looked to the bouquet of roses Jack had bought him and presented lovingly as he whispered another apology for forgetting his place, his promise to never forget again.

After all … he had eternity.

.

.

.

" _So…when you said I had forever to atone…" Jack said softly and Ianto smiled at him with that loving crinkle at the corner of his eyes._

" _Jack…I don't know what to tell you" Ianto sighed, "All I know is that all my life I felt something amiss. I searched for it…everywhere, in others, in the old ways, in the new…no matter what I did I couldn't quite grasp what was missing. Lisa, well. She was still new and shiny, pardon the pun, I knew she was not the right fit but she was close. Close enough that at the corner of my vision I could see it…that…thing that I needed."_

" _But it wasn't her" Jack whispered leaning forward so his hands could grasp Ianto's their knees sliding together, "Tell me darling."_

" _Jack" Ianto sighed, suddenly tired, so damned tired._

" _I'm sorry" Jack said softly, "I know I have so much to do here, so far to go but…we go together, right? As long as it's together I can deal with this…self inflicted punishment I must now endure."_

" _Oh Jack" Ianto said again, this pain evident as he reached out to cup Jack's cheek, "It was you. I was walking in a black and white world, like those old silent movies. I thought that was what the world was. Then you came hurtling in like a fucking mad hatter, slamming into my psyche and knocking me on my arse. I didn't know what to do, how to react. The world was suddenly in Technicolor and I was no longer blind to the beauty around me."_

_Jack swallowed thickly as he saw the honesty in his beloved's face._

" _Jack…I...Gods. This road ahead is a long one, gods willing, and no matter where it takes us it will be us. You and me. The moment our footsteps matched, our strides equalled…it was you. Only you. I will always forgive you, no matter how deeply you wound me. But I would rather you didn't."_

" _I love you" Jack sobbed._

" _And I you, Cariad" Ianto smiled again, "So don't fuck up, yeah? My mantra is 'I am the one which whom not to fuck' and yours can be 'I am the one who is righteous for my family' then we can take on the worlds. Just don't ever let me down again, you break my heart."_

" _Never" Jack said with wide eyes._

" _Never is a big word…like forever is" Ianto warned, "Do not pledge lightly Jaxton of Boeshane."_

" _I will always listen, even if I do not like the words" Jack promised, "You will always have my attention."_

" _I, Ianto of the Wildlings, accept that pledge. Remember that." Ianto warned as he leaned back, the speech suddenly accepted and Jack blinked as if the room was suddenly brighter._

_Whatever had just happened, it had changed everything._

.

.

.

.

This is where I shall end this one, I know in the original there is more but I would like to tackle that as a third instalment…you know I like things in threes. Plus Jack has A LOT more apologies to make.

Also, I will go a bit off the reservation to the original as I have more bloodlust and evilness in my soul than my dear sweet friend PCJanto.

Also….

Heh heh heh…

Nah, not gonna tell ya.


	22. Hello There

So, part three has just posted and it's gonna be a wild ride once I push you over the cliff….er…sorry, I didn't really mean that .heh heh…I might be a bit heavy handed with the reins but you know I won't kill anyone, you know I don't have a mean streak in my….oh ….ok. ok. Just stop rolling your bloody eyes at me, I know you're doing it.

I have left the building, escaped the reservation, gone off the rails and totally put a bomb under the third instalment.

Don't' get me wrong, PCJanto is a wonderful writer, this was one of the stories that captivated me long before I was sharing my own stories.

It's just…

I can't help myself.

You know I am unmedicated in charge of too many wee souls and a shit load of evilness…not to mention that weird bent for twisting the Verse into another I seem to have.

Well?

Coming?


End file.
